Mario's Super Discovery
by thehardboiledhit1
Summary: Mario Treating his day as a new day is put to a new test from Bowser. Can he Work out his problem and Get rid of Bowser?


**Hey guys im back. If you dont know me this is my second account. Chances are nobody that already knows me is reading this. Basically i used to write (terrible) fics for the loud house. Ok so i have enjoyed Mario for years now and i thought I'd write a story about it. So please enjoy and leave what you think in the reviews. Thanks guys.**

 **Chapter one: Lets a go!**

It was absolutely shining day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun Rising over the Hills. The young toads sitting in their houses, playing tag or Hide and seek. And the windows glittering on the castle. A wonderful day. Mario, was having a nice stroll through. The town. Many people looked and smiled with him smiling back. He was enjoying this lovely time, but of course, All good things must end. He sat down and Began noticing a More than enormous beam, Smashing buildings together and pulling them apart. Although he was scared to look, Mario turned his head up to see the terror's source.

There it was.

At least five airships were shining different lights into 1 mirror. Some sort of device was putting them together and creating some sort of death ray. Mario knew straight away what and who it was. He ran at his fastest speeds. He got to the castle gardens, Right before he saw it. An enormous ring was shooing down and it landed in the moat. Mario felt the ground shake as the castle swung left and right. The biggest airship of the group came down. Mario expected to see his biggest enemy bursting from his ship.

And he was right.

As Bowser jumped onto the floor he began stamping on houses and the moat bridge.

"Haha! My arch nemesis. Back again with his puny Body to foil my plans! " Said the reptile. "Only this time its a bit different. Because im the one keeping the princess! And your the one drowning in lava!" Bowser Jumped and quickly smashed the ground with all his might. The World began shaking and Mario felt the ground below him expand. He looked down and discovered one thing.

He was doomed.

His foot fell down and pulled his body with him. He was falling for hours, days weeks. Or at least that's how it felt. He was falling for a short time before he finally reached rock bottom.

"Ohhh..." Mario moaned, rubbing his forehead. He suddenly noticed he was in a wierd Sparkly cave. He looked around and saw a block. It looked normal but Mario was suspicious. He grabbed a stone off the ground and was about to throw it at the Block. He suddenly felt a pain on his finger. He looked at his hand. The rock had teeth. And it was biting Mario. He slammed the rock down in shock and it landed on the ground. It grew legs and walked off. "Wh.. How is that possible?" he thought. He had seen some wierd stuff. But he didnt expect this. Afraid to pick up another rock. He forgot about the block and went somewhere else. He walked for a while. All he could think about was what had just happened. How did Bowser make that device? How did he get so much power? And what happened to the castle?

He saw a light around a corner. He grabbed a stick off the floor. "YAA!" He shouted jumping from the corner. He saw no danger. He did see a wierd portal. He approached slowly. As he got close, he saw swirls inside. He was about to back up. But he saw he was slowly stretching. He tried running but everything began getting further. He looked around him and he was falling again. He looked down. He saw a light. He braced for impact.

Was this the end?

He fell asleep right away. He was asleep for hours. He finally hit the floor waking him up immediately. He was suddenly back in the mushroom kingdom. He began thinking it was all a dream. But the kingdom was... Well... Different. He said hello to a young toad, and asked if anything had happened recently. "No. I do *bzzt* Not beliieeeveeyo so.". Mario looked puzzled. He walked to the castle. "Um, Hello? Peach?". He waited a while and knocked again. "Hello? Bonjour? Hola? Konichiwa? Anyone?". He would usually expect to Have toadsworth come out or just let himself in. He put his key through the door, but it fell from his hand. He became frightened. He quickly Sat on the floor and began thinking about what could be happening. Suddenly, he fell right through the floor, He expected to have another fall, but instead he landed on some metal. He got up and was in some sort of testing lab. "Dang it Ludwig, I told you to pull the switch!". Mario quickly looked up and saw A window with two silhouettes inside. He knew straight away who it was. He jumped on the wall and smashed the window. He got up from the glass to see bowser and Ludwig standing there. He Was about to begin a fierce battle that may top others. But He was hit on the head suddenly.

 **Well guys that's the first chapter. Im sorry if it was too short for You guys. I probably wont update regularly. If you are confused, Dont panic. It will make sense in the next chapter. If you aren't confused. Then that's good. Ok see you in the next Chapter!** _ **!**_ **!**


End file.
